We shall evaluate the effectiveness and safety of using a Gonadotropin Releasing Hormone Agonist (Synarel) in the treatment of hirsutism (excess hair growth). The purposes of the study are 1) to determine if Synarel with or without Norinyl for 24 wks will reduce ovarian androgen production and male patterned hair growth in women with hirsutism, and 2) to determine if Synarel plus Norinyl will avoid the symptoms of hypoestrogenism and bone loss even with use of Synarel alone.